


Of Blankets and Pillows

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Seungkwan’s first time sharing the same bed with Hansol and it’s rather difficult to contain yourself when your crush’s face is within inches from yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blankets and Pillows

What are the chances of having the opportunity to share your bed with that one person who always seemed to make your heart skip a beat?

There was a light sprinkle of frozen crystals as Hansol entered Seungkwan’s house with him. Unwrapping his scarf around his neck, Seungkwan exhaled in relief. Finally, he could take off the bundle of layers his mother suggested he wore as a frozen storm was forecast to hit.

Fortunately, the strong wind and cold precipitation came around after the two were safe and secure inside. Seungkwan was helping his mother in the kitchen, preparing the mugs as the water boiled on the stove. Hansol called him over by the windowsill where he sat.

The way he smiled and the way he eagerly looked out the window pulled on Seungkwan’s heartstrings. This wouldn’t be the first time he felt it though. Hansol always had a way with somehow making Seungkwan feel something inside of him. 

He sat next to his friend as Hansol leaned his chin against the back of the couch and pointed to the falling snow. The fire nearby provided enough heat for the two as it warmed the entire house, not to mention gave Seungkwan a valid excuse as to why his cheeks are warmer and redder than usual.

Hansol kept pointing outside, tracing his fingers against the glass following the falling pattern of the multiple snowflakes that fell outside. Seungkwan smiled to himself, admiring his friend as he carried out a long explanation about winter weather.

“Ah, am I boring you?” Hansol asked as he stopped and looked at his friend with a worried look. Seungkwan knew how excited and fascinate Hansol was by nature and the world around him, and he liked it. That twinkle in his eye, the way he can ramble for hours on end, and the way he excitedly moves his hands around as he talks just warmed Seungkwan’s heart even more.

Seungkwan shook his head as he waved at his mother who brought in the hot chocolate for the two boys. He reached over and handed the blue one to his friend as he blew the steam from the red one before taking a sip. “You aren’t boring me,” he smiled as he looked up from his mug. “Please. Go on.”

After sipping the hot beverage, Hansol rested it in his lap and went back to his extensive story. Seungkwan loved every word that came out of his science loving friend’s mouth.

The hour hand on the clock rotated quickly as the two had to head upstairs to get ready for the night. Normally, Hansol would have been long gone as his parents picked him up from Seungkwan’s and headed back to his own humble abode. However, the inclement weather changed the usual, letting Hansol sleep over.

Seungkwan rarely had people stay over at his house, especially in his bedroom. In fact, most of his friend’s weren’t allowed in his bedroom, omit Hansol.

“You can get my bed,” Seungkwan offered as he grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the hallway closet. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” He used his left foot to close the door as he went back into his room.

“Please, you take your bed,” Hansol suggested. “I’m the guest. I’ll take the floor.”

“But your back gets easily hurt, especially when you sleep on the floor.” He set the extras on his bed as he sat at the foot of it with his friend. He took a deep breath and turned his head the other way. “W-we could just share my bed. It’s big enough for the two of us.”

Seungkwan wasn’t really sure what he expected to hear from Hansol, but it certainly wasn’t that he would love to share a bed with him. 

After washing up and changing into comfier clothes, Seungkwan walked back from the bathroom and stopped in his footsteps as he saw Hansol in his bed, legs under his sheets, and back against his headboard.

Slow to approach, Seungkwan sat down on his bed, stiff as a feather. Hansol looked up and snickered to himself. “Do you sleep sitting up? I’ve known you for so long and I’m just learning this now!”

Seungkwan turned his head and let out an embarrassed, shy laugh. Getting up real quick to turn off the lights, he scurried back and tucked his legs under the blanket Hansol was using.

There was a moment of silence, the only thing Seungkwan could hear was the sound of his beat practically wanting to jump outside of his chest. Hansol may be his best friend, and they hug and pat each other’s backs all the time, but this situation felt more intimate.

It took a couple of rushed heartbeats for Seungkwan to realize just how close Hansol was to him. Their arms brushed against each other, causing Seungkwan’s breathing to hitch.

“Sorry,” Hansol whispered as he faced Seungkwan, leaning on his side. “I’m… still afraid of the dark…”

The other turned to mirror Hansol’s position. “Really?” he quietly said back. “I thought you got over that. How do you sleep at night then?”

“Nightlight,” Hansol muttered, a bit abashed at his own confession. 

Taking a bold move, Seungkwan pulled himself closer to Hansol. There was a heat emitting from the two of them, making the air around them increase in temperature. “It’s o-okay. I’m here.” He gave his friend a soft, sincere smile as the other reciprocated it.

They talked a bit longer, Seungkwan distracting Hansol from his fear until their eyes adjusted and they realize just how close their faces were to one another. It was a good thing that it was pretty dark because neither of them wanted the other to see how rosy their cheeks were. 

Hansol was the first to drift. Seungkwan sighed in relief as he could feel his body relax. Looking at his sleeping companion, he moved the other’s wavy bangs out of the way and tucked it behind his ear. Even while snoozing, Hansol looked charming. Seungkwan smiled to himself and closed his eyes before he drifted off as well.

And once the sunlight shined in through the curtains, Hansol scrunched his nose before he peeled his eyes open at the awakening sunshine. After rubbing his eyes and his vision properly adjusted he looked down as he felt a tug. Seungkwan’s head rested on Hansol’s stomach, arms wrapped around his middle.

The sun’s heat may not have warmed up the room to the fullest, but Hansol certainly felt his body temperature go up at the sight. He touched his ears and felt how warm they were, a bit embarrassed realizing they’re probably red as ever as well.

He didn’t mind though. In fact, he enjoyed it. The scene played out nicely. Blankets were sprawled across the bed, messily favouring Seungkwan over Hansol from all the tossing and turning. Pillows remained the same, but Seungkwan’s pillow was left untouched as the two bodies unknowingly came together during the late hours.

A comforting and pleasurable silence filled the atmosphere. Hansol’s hand rested on Seungkwan’s head, repeatedly running his fingers through the hair as he leaned back and sighed in content. Humming to himself, he glanced down at his sleeping friend every once in a while, smiling as he moved the strands of hair out of the way to fully see his sleepy face.

It didn’t take long for Seungkwan to slowly open his eyes as he heard birds begin to chirp outside the window. A bit in a daze, he remembered just where he was as he felt hands stroking his hair and a familiar voice humming in the background. He shyly smile to himself, staying in his position, pretending to be asleep.

Seungkwan shut his eyes, enjoying the blissful morning. He’s not sure how he does it, but Hansol always made Seungkwan feel at ease, as if there was nothing in the world except for surrounding comforters, a nice breeze, and their two hearts in sync.


End file.
